Los Ojos Mas Poderosos
by frajavsanram98
Summary: Él nació con unos ojos especiales. Capaces de ver mas haya de lo normal y destruir todo lo conocido. Tras la temprana muerte de su madre, un joven Outsutsuki decidí viajar al único lugar donde podría encontrar a un familiar... La tierra...


PROLOGO.

Aclaraciones:

1._ Naruto es un mestizo nacido del vientre de una Outsutsuki pura.

2._ Al igual que el Rinnegan, su Byakugan se considera un Kekkei Mora. Su Rinnegan sera de color rojizo y tendrá seis comillas (NO ES EL RINNEGAN SUPREMO).

3._ Minato y Kushina viven.

4._ Menma y Mito serán los hijos del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki, y Jinchurikis del Kyuubi.

Naruto no será exactamente un dios. Su poder estará relacionado directamente a sus habilidades especiales.

Pd: Quiero aclarar que EN ESTA HISTORIA se considerará al Sharingan y Mangekyou como mutaciones derivadas del Rinnesharingan.

Pd2: Algunas y técnicas serán de mi invención así que les pido que no las critiquen.

Simbología:

–personaje hablando–

–"personaje pensando"–

–Jutsu O Técnica–

–Bijuu o ser divino hablando–

–"Bijuu o ser divino pensando"–

–conversación mental con un Bijuu o ser divino–

Lugar desconocido.

Todo lucía gris y árido en la superficie visible de aquel mundo "desconocido" para los humanos. Un mundo oculto a simple vista y que fue creado en "conjunto" por dos seres ancestrales, milenios atrás. Una prisión para el ser mas vil y poderoso que alguna vez causo gran destrucción en el mundo de los humanos, pero un buen hogar para el clan de las estrellas y ojos blancos.

Cada "día", una persona vigilaba el mundo frente a él, a la espera de la llegada de aquel día en que los humanos perecerían. Este hombre era de piel y melena blanca, carecía de ojos y vestía una extraña ropa algo holgada para una persona de su edad.

–Parece que el decreto celestial de Hamura-sama no sera cumplido por nosotros sus descendientes– murmuró aquel hombre siendo rodeado por otros mas.

Estos vestían de negro al igual que sus melenas, pero a diferencia del primero, ellos si poseían globos oculares blancos.

Un manchón de color verde turquesa impacto la superficie de aquel mundo gris, levantando polvo y escombros por doquier. Los "guardias" lograron bloquear los grandes trozos de roca, protegiendo a su líder, pero...

–Lo sabía– dijo una voz que emergía del polvo. –Creí que mis ojos estaban engañándome pero veo que no es así–.

Ante ellos, un niño que no superaba los trece años y vestía en su totalidad de blanco apareció, mirándolos con unos extraños ojos blancos "agrietados". Los guardias apuntaron sus lanzas y espadas, canalizando chakra a ellas, preparándose para eliminar al invasor.

–¿Que haces en este mundo?, ¡amatsubito!– escupió con odio el que podía ser identificado como Toneri.

–No tengo por que darle explicaciones a un ser mas inferior– respondió.

–¡Bastardo!. ¡Como te atreves a insultar a Toneri-sama!– grito un guardia. –A por él– le ordeno al resto.

–Que ridículo– murmuró el visitante no deseado.

Un destello rojo fue lo que aquellos hombres lograron ver antes de caer muertos... sin sus cabezas.

–Desgraciado– gruño Toneri.

–¡¡Jajajajaja!!. Creo que antes de dirigirme al planeta, me divertire con ustedes–.

"Retorciéndose" sobre uno de sus brazos, una cadena de color rojo se tambaleaba a la espera de su siguiente víctima. Los ojos del joven albino, blancos como perlas, miraban a sus futuras presas, y solo tal vez, alimento.

–Esto va a ser.. ¡¡muy divertido!!– exclamó, lanzándose al ataque.

–¡Guardias!, ¡destruyanlo!– ordenó Toneri y al instante aparecieron mas "guerreros".

–¡Recuerden este nombre en sus últimos momentos!... ¡Outsutsuki Naruto!– grito, azotando la cadena contra el suelo.

Apenas lo hizo, la sangre de varios guardias fue derramada, víctimas de largas púas rojizas.

–¡Es tu fin!– grito uno que logro atacar a Naruto por la espalda, sin embargo. –¡¿Como tu..?. ¡Ahg!–.

–Me parece una estupidez atacar a alguien con el Byakugan– hablo nuestro protagonista.

Una segunda cadena se había clavado de lado a lado en el corazón del miembro de la "Tercera Rama" del clan Outsutsuki de la luna. Toneri maldecía el día en que la guerra entre sus tres ramas estallase y provocará una abrupta reducción de sus miembros.

Las tres ramas se constituía por los Herederos Del Poder De Hamura, la principal rama cuyos miembros nacían con un Dojutsu nombrado como Byakugan, el cual era extraído de sus miembros al momento de nacer y era sellado en una masa de energía denominada como Tenseigan, evitando el despertar de un poderoso ojo al que se le debía ese nombre.

La segunda rama era la Heredera De Los Ojos De Hamura, refiriéndose al Byakugan, Dojutsu que a diferencia de la Rama Principal no podía evolucionar al poderoso Tenseigan, y cuyos miembros "huyeron" de la luna, siendo conocidos en la actualidad como los Hyuuga.

Y después estaba la Tercera Rama, compuesta por grandes guerreros fuertes y hábiles pero que no heredaron el Poder Ocular del Byakugan, solo la peculiar apariencia de los ojos.

El invasor Outsutsuki elimino con relativa facilidad a los guerreros de la luna. Tenía que admitir que los conocimientos del chakra de aquellos impuros era de temer.

–Sus armas están echas de un extraño material que no puedo romper fácilmente– analizó el joven invasor. –Que debería hacer. ¿Eliminarlos, o solo me aseguró de que no se conviertan en una molestia?–.

Sus ojos que en ese momento permanecían normales se agrietaron nuevamente, resaltando sus pupilas y remarcandose algunas venas alrededor de sus ojos. El poder del Byakugan en sus ojos había sido activado, proporcionándole una visión de trescientos sesenta grados sin ningún punto ciego.

–¡¿Pero que..?!– alcanzó a decir, antes de ser aplastado por una inmensa roca.

En la distancia, grandes criaturas de aspecto humanoide sostenían inmensas rocas que tomaban del suelo lunar. Los operadores de dichas "marionetas" sonreían al creer que eliminaron al invasor, pero todo acto de festejo desapareció cuando una fuerte explosión volvió añicos la gran roca.

–¡¡Infelices!!– rugió el Outsutsuki.

Su ropa, antes blanca, ahora lucía rasgada y con manchas de sangre, un turbio chakra rojizo emanaba de él y no estaba para nada contento. Era un niño pero los habitantes de la luna solo veían a un monstruo frente a ellos.

–¡Este chakra es peligroso!– exclamó preocupado el líder de los Outsutsuki de la luna.

–¡Ya dieron su golpe!. ¡Ahora les toca el mio!. ¡¡Lluvia De Las Joyas Celestiales De La Omnipotente Mikoto!!– grito, blandiendo como espada una especie de látigo echo de chakra rojo.

Lo que sucedió después dejo a los presentes en shock pues ante ellos se formó una pared masiva de Magatamas. Los Outsutsuki trataron de repeler el ataque, con técnicas de absorción y sellado pero todo fue inútil. No estaban preparados para una técnica así de poderosa, capas de anular cualquier ataque compuesto por chakra y hacerlo suyo para aumentar su poder ofensivo y letal.

–¡¿Que técnica es esta?!– grito el líder de los Outsutsuki.

...–¿De verdad deseas saberlo?–...

Los ojos de Toneri, si tuviera, se abrieron revelando sus cuencas vacías. Intento alejarse, pero se llevó desagradable sorpresa al sentirse incapaz de despegar los pies de la "tierra".

–¡¿Hielo?!–.

–Podría matarte si quisiera cof cof.. pero no lo haré– mencionó nuestro protagonista bastante debilitado.

–¡Tu y los tuyos jamas podrán poner sus manos sobre la tierra!. ¡La destruiremos de ser necesario!–.

–En efecto. Sin embargo, antes necesitarían ese ojo al que llaman Tenseigan– opino para horror y sorpresa de Toneri. –Mi "creadora" rondó la tierra durante varios años, antes de concebir me. Ella descubrió mucha información sobre ustedes, la cual me entregó a mi–.

–¡¡Maldito seas tú y los de tu estirpe!!– maldecía el líder Outsutsuki congelándose lentamente.

–Sabes algo. Mi estirpe es similar a la de su fundador. Mi madre fue una princesa del Clan Outsutsuki y mi padre un simple mortal de la tierra– se jacto en burla.

Toneri solo pudo maldecir una y mil veces antes de congelarse por completo, dejado sin líder al resto de los descendientes de Hamura. Naruto permaneció ahí por espacio de varios minutos, observando la destrucción de la que era capas con su actual poder celestial.

–Elimine a una amenaza potencial..– murmuro con los ojos cerrados. –pero aún queda una posibilidad entre cientos de que ese Dojutsu pueda ser despertado por un descendiente de Kaguya– continuo, abriendo sus ojos, revelando unos distintos a los que poseía.

Estos ahora eran totalmente rojizos con anillos como onda de color negro y poseían seis comillas negras en cada uno. Las pupilas de este "nuevo" Dojutsu tintinearon suavemente, creando un extraño portal oscuro con diseño de mosaicos ante el joven Outsutsuki.

–No tengo el suficiente chakra para crear mas Tan. Tendré que recuperarme a la antigua– suspiro. –Esta vez, esperó poder evitar que la Tierra sea devorada por el Shinjuu– fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por el portal.

¿A que se refería, y quien es él?, es una pregunta que sería respondida a su debido tiempo. Por ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar...

Continuará...

Voten y comenten.

Gracias.


End file.
